Numerous factors can contribute to traffic congestion and impact travel times, such as time-of-day, local concert events, weather, road constructions, accidents, etc. Such congestion frequently leads users (e.g., drivers) to become frustrated and to seek alternate routes without information regarding the cause of the traffic congestion. In some cases, a user may reroute his/her vehicle to an alternate route only to discover the alternate route is also congested.